Historias y fantasías, todas reales
by SpanishTomatoBun
Summary: Dejo claro que no es un fic que sigue la historia de la serie, es inventado. Me dio un 'viento' y se me ocurrió escribirlo, espero que no os moleste. Stiles es un chico que desea ser libre, quiere irse de casa a ver mundo pero no verá un mundo que el espera, uno mejor y lleno de varias aventuras y gente tocada de la chaveta.
1. Chapter 1

Un día normal y corriente para un estudiante universitario, levantarse temprano, asistir a clases... Rutina. Como odiaba eso, Stiles lo odiaba profundamente, no podía tener una vida más monótona y aburrida. Quería explorar pero sus estudios no se lo permitían, tampoco sus padre, que tras la muerte de su madre se volvió más sobreprotector y a penas le dejaba hacer nada. ¡Que ganas de ser mayor de edad y tener los 18! Menos mal que tan solo le faltaba un par de meses para que su deseo de ser libre llegara. Deseaba con ansias explorar mundo,desde pequeñito, siempre jugando a que era un explorador reconocido por todos, un descubridor que encontraba grandes tesoros y reliquias. Lastima que todo aquello que soñaba de pequeño no le ocurriría de verdad, o al menos es lo que él pensaba...

26 de agosto gran día. Por fin era libre, era liberado de esas cadenas que lo tenían atado a la realidad, a su casa, a todo. Ahora podía explorar, hacer mundo. Y eso es lo que hizo Marcos, a la semana siguiente se dio de baja en la universidad, preparó su mochila con un par de cosas, cogió todos sus ahorros y se fue en busca de emociones fuertes y experiencias inolvidables. Primero decidió despedirse de todos sus colegas y familiares, tras la despedida, se marchó en tren hacia un pueblo olvidado a la mano de dios, Beacon Hills. El nombre del pueblo le daba un poco de grima, y la población más. Era gente un poco tétrica y oscura, a la par que solitaria y silenciosa, pero solo con los nuevos. En un par de semanas hizo unos pocos amigos, había muy pocos jóvenes, por no decir que contando a Stiles, tan solo había 5 muchachos en el pueblo, la población era escasa y mayoritariamente de tercera edad, o mayores de 20.

Pasados unos cinco meses de su llegada a Beacon Hills, un día como otro cualquiera Stiles había quedado con sus amigos para ir a un lago que había por allí cerca, sus amigos le dijeron que mejor no acercarse mucho. Decían que criaturas extrañas se encontraban en aquel lugar, a lo que Stiles pensó que definitivamente, la gente de aquí, estaba realmente tocada del cogote.

-Stiles, tío va muy en serio, mejor no acercarnos a ese lago, es peligroso, quien sabe lo que puede haber ahí...- Scott, su mejor amigo, quería convencerlo para no ir. Eran muy supersticiosos en Beacon Hills, siempre habían pasado cosas inimaginables que muchos turistas que pasaban por allí no creían, y tachaban al pueblo de locos.

-Oh vamos! Scott no seas gallina! Que puede haber en un lago?...Peces de colores!? Las criaturas esas de las que hablas no existen! -Stiles hablaba en tono chulo y vacilón, le gustaba cabrear a Scott, pero de buenas claro.

-No! Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, un muchacho se ahogó en ese lago, al ser atacado por un lobo y ahora su cuerpo sale a por la gente que pasa por allí para comérselos, muchos cuentan que lo han visto y que no es humano, es mitad humano mitad perro...Que te atrae con su mirada para que te acerques más hasta que se te lanza al cuello y adiós mundo...No me voy a acercar allí...-Scott retrocedió temeroso, palideciendo y con las manos sudando.

-Scott eso se llaman LICÁNTROPOS, y los licántropos NO EXISTEN. Que se te quede en el cerebro de loco que tienes... Si no vas a venir, iré yo solo, además es de día y no creo que nada ni nadie salga de su escondrijo...habría que ser muy estúpido...-suspiró echándose el pelo hacia atrás, lo tenía corto pero se podía hacer un pequeño tupé con el flequillo, colocándose bien la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta.

-Haz lo que quieras...yo no iré a buscarte si gritas por ayuda...- Scott se giró y puso rumbo hacia su casa.

-Que buen amigo eres leñes, me cautivas con tu amor! -soltó una carcajada, colocándose bien la mochila donde llevaba su guitarra, y se adentró dentro del bosque que daba al lago. Era un bosque frondoso y con demasiadas ramas secas en el suelo, que si no te fijas pisas una y te partes un tobillo al tropezar. A los diez minutos ya había llegado al lago, era un sitio precioso, con unas cataratas que bajaban por la montaña, de agua cristalina y azul como un zafiro. Stiles se quedó realmente estupefacto, nunca había visto un paisaje tan precioso y relajante. El sonido del agua cayendo, el reflejo de la luz del sol en ese azul zafiro...Lástima que no tuviera en ese momento la cámara. Se asomó un poco al lago, de lo cristalina que era el agua se veía todo el fondo, los peces, la vegetación acuática...todo.

Divisó una roca al lado del lago, era bastante grande y parecía firme, así que decidió ir a sentarse allí, a tocar la guitarra. Era uno de sus mayores hobbies, además siempre le decían que cantaba muy bien, a parte de ser el mayor friki de internet, siempre encontraba lo que quería, Google debería ser su primer nombre, Google Stiles Stilinksi. Soltó una risilla al pensar en eso. Cuando llegó a la roca, se subió con cuidado de no caer, ya que llevaba la guitarra encima, y era muy preciada para él. Se sentó cruzando las piernas a lo indio, puso la guitarra en su regazo y abrió la mochila en la que estaba metida. La sacó con sumo cuidado, acariciando la delicada madera pulida y barnizada, era una de las guitarras más bonitas que había visto, y la mejor. No por ser de buena calidad si no por ser un regalo de su madre, le cortaría las manos a quien la tocara. Pasó los dedos por las finas cuerdas, produciendo un suave y dulce sonido, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Stiles, que siguió tocando una melodía que salió sola, tocaba sin saber que tocar, solo juntaba notas y creaba melodías que resonaban en el bosque.

A los cinco minutos de seguir tocando, paró en seco, el crujir de las ramas le sacó de su mundo y se puso a mirar alrededor, como no veía nada, siguió tocando, pero otra vez lo escuchó. Se puso de pie, forzando un poco la vista para ver más allá de unos pocos árboles.

Su corazón se paró en seco, detrás de unos árboles había un lobo, de pelaje negro, más negro que la noche, y dos luces rojas, dos rubis, dos ojos. Notaba como su pulso se aceleraba y sabía que el otro podía oírlo, se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, segundos que se hicieron minutos, minutos que se hicieron horas, y horas que se hicieron eternidades infinitas. Nunca había visto tal animal, tal majestuosidad, un can perfecto. El humano dió un paso hacia adelante, con cautela, aunque hubiera bastante distancia. El animal solo echó a correr en dirección contraria, yéndose por donde había venido, desapareciendo entre la maleza.

Stiles cayó de rodillas en la roca, con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, se miró las manos, estaban temblando, al igual que todo él, rápidamente metió la guitarra en su mochila y se fué de allí a paso ligero, pensando en que demonios era eso. Sí, bien sabía que era un lobo, pero no uno cualquiera. Su primer pensamiento fue ir a buscar información. A dónde? A Google, y después iría a la biblioteca del pueblo. Hoy estaba teniendo una tarde muy rara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Su primer pensamiento fue ir a buscar información. A dónde? A Google, y después iría a la biblioteca del pueblo. Hoy estaba teniendo una tarde muy rara..._

Al llegar a casa no se paró ni a beber agua, rápidamente dejó la guitarra a un lado y metió en su mochila el portátil y las llaves del Jeep. Salió escopeteado de casa cerrando de un portazo, y caminó dirección el Jeep que tenía aparcado en frente del porche.

-Joder joder joder joder un puto lobo en Beacon Hills, ¡venga hombre! Si decían que hacía más de medio siglo que no aparecían lobos por aquí... -era lo que salía de la boca del chico ahora mismo, mientras metía la llave que arrancaría el Jeep, en la obertura para esta.

Cuando ya había metido la llave, hizo un movimiento, el coche hizo un sonido ronco y luego arrancó. Quitó el punto muerto, el freno de mano, pisó el embrague, cambió la marcha y aceleró dirigiéndose hacia la carretera.

Sabía que desde su casa hasta la biblioteca había un buen camino, pues su casa estaba un poco apartada, más bien, en la otra punta del pueblo, que aunque el pueblo era pequeño, había mucha carretera. Era la casa que más cerca del bosque quedaba. Le gustó mucho cuando la vió en el catálogo, aunque le decían que no era bueno vivir ahí, ya que había mucha gente que se acababa mudando porque oían cosas provenientes del bosque, y que, aunque fueran animales, no formaban parte del hábitat de Beacon Hills.

Pero como él es Stiles Stilinski, le resbalaba todo lo que decían, como si estuviera untado en aceite. Así que compró la casa y en esos 5 meses que lleva, no ha oído absolutamente nada, y cada vez se le hacía más evidente el hecho de que estén todos locos aquí.

Cuando ya iba por la carretera, miró a través de la ventana. Bosque. Solo bosque y sombras de arbustos y algún que otro pequeño animal se cruzaban con su mirada. Y otra vez. Esos dos rubíes rojos. Tuvo suerte de que sus reflejos no le fallaron, porque estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol. Frenó en seco notando como su corazón hacía un solo de batería dentro de su pecho, se pasó las manos por la cara y volvió a mirar por la ventana, seguían ahí, mirándole. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Esos dos puntos rojos se estaban acercando lentamente y a mala suerte de Stiles, uno de los faros del Jeep estaba fundido, y no podía ver muy bien. Se hundió en el asiento notando que esos ojos estaban en frente suyo.

El mismo podía oír el latir de su propio corazón, golpeandole en el pecho de forma dolorosa. Un lobo de grandes dimensiones estaba en frente de su Jeep, mirándole profundamente, analizándole. Stiles dio un bote en el sitio cuando el lobo de pelaje negro como la noche se sube en el capó ágilmente sin apenas hacer ruido, solo balanceando un poco el Jeep.

-O...¡Oye!...¡Baja de ahí que lo vas a abollar! -le costó un infierno que le pudiera salir bien la voz de sus cuerdas vocales. Vió que el lobo no le hacía caso y avanzó hasta poner el hocico en el parabrisas. Le veía olfatear con cautela sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
El lobo puso una pata encima del parabrisas y cuando la apartó dejó un rastro rojo, como el de sus ojos. El muchacho se asustó viendo que el lobo bajaba del capó, aunque un poco más torpe, entonces Stiles salió del Jeep con cuidado y se acercó al can que estaba aún en frente del automóvil.  
-Hey...hey lobo...estás...¿estás bien?...-se acerca con la mano por delante para intentar acariciarle y que no se asustara de él.- Tranquilo...no voy...no voy a hacerte daño...ya que podrías arrancarme la mano de un bocado...¿que divertido no?- di que sí, hablando con un lobo, la locura de este pueblo se le está pegando. Cuando estaba a punto de acariciarle la cabeza al can de negro pelaje, este le gruñe, haciendo que el muchacho se asuste y retroceda, tropezando y cayendo de culo al suelo soltando un quejido.

-Bien...¿contento? -mira al lobo soltando una risilla entre nerviosa y miedosa- Ya...ya has conseguido asustarme...otra vez.- nota que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho en una rápida cuenta atrás, y respira agitadamente soltando vaho por culpa del frío de la noche.- Esto...-desvía la mirada rascándose tras el cuello.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando todo el rato o...o vas a volver a tu madriguera con tu manada? -sabía que no le respondería porque era...¿Imposible? Sí, lo, era, y mucho.  
El lobo se acercó lo suficiente para quedar con el hocico tocando la nariz del chico, que no se echó hacia atrás, y éste le empezó a olfatear, primero por el rostro, luego bajó por el cuello haciéndole cosquillas al muchacho que se aguantó la risa para no espantar al can, y después volvió al rostro. Se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, luego caminó hacia el Jeep, y se subió por la puerta del piloto que Stiles dejó abierta al salir.  
El chico se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto y gesticulando, diciendo monosílabos sin sentido, se levantó y fue a donde había entrado el lobo, se colocó una mano en la cintura y con la otra señalaba al lobo que ahora estaba en el asiento de copiloto, sentado.  
-Oye..no...no..nooo...venga no puedes...no...-suspira pensando una mano por su pelo, que estaba más largo que lo normal, tenía que ir a cortarlo.- Venga hombre...digo, lobo. Baja de ahí, no puedo llevarte conmigo...eres...¡eres un lobo!- Como si no lo supiera.  
Si no fuera porque es de noche y uno de los faros del coche está roto, juraría que el lobo se estaba riendo de él. Stiles soltó un suspiro y subió al Jeep, sentándose en el asiento.  
-Vale, te llevaré conmigo, pero...pero mañana te vuelves al bosque...¿vale? -le mira alzando una ceja y le señala, a lo que el lobo solo resopla y se acomoda en el asiento lamiéndose la pata. Un gesto que nota Stiles.  
-¿Te pasa algo en la pata? -acerca la mano para mirar a ver si no estaba herido y cuando le roza la pezuña, el lobo le gruñe, asustando al muchacho haciendo que quite la mano- Vale vale...la tienes herida, cuando lleguemos a casa, te la curo. Y no vas a rechistar. -le hablaba como si le entendiera, pero algo que no sabía Stiles era que, ese lobo, ese can de negro pelaje y ojos rojos como rubies, si que le entendía, y perfectamente.


End file.
